


Kill Me if You Can (Try Me Bitch)

by Ghost_Ghost



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, I Ship It, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Justice, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Some Plot, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Ghost/pseuds/Ghost_Ghost
Summary: AGENT AUTaehyung hella wants to kill that one mysterious man who interrups their missions but that man is hella cute.AkaI would rather smooch you than shoot your face.Don't be mistaken, this fic is serious.





	Kill Me if You Can (Try Me Bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> 'VIXX - Alive' is like Korean 'mission impossible' theme, so, you know, if you want to get The vibes you might like to listen to it while reading
> 
> Plus, 'Mindsight x LIOHN - Adventure' is the song which inspired me to write some agent au. Worth listening!
> 
> A l s o, this is only a fiction and I have no idea how the actual agencies work (even if I did a research) since of course, I've never worked as an agent (yet). So if you know more than me, please ignore my mistakes! And have fun reading!

_Agent characteristics:_

 

Jungkook - Luc (Unknown Agent)

Taehyung - V08 or V (Senior Special Agent of CCRSB / Main agent)

Namjoon - Cato (Supervisory Special Agent of CCRSB / Pilot, driver)

Hoseok - Jay (Special Agent / Sniper)

Jimin - Paris (Assistant Special Agent)

Seokjin - Mr. K (Assistant director of FBI / The head of the Underground CCRS Branch)

Yoongi - Mr. Etta (FBI associate director / the head of the company)

 

 

_CCRSB_ \- The Criminal, Cyber, Response and Services Branch. the CCRSB is responsible for investigating financial crime, white-collar crime, violent crime, organized crime, public corruption, violations of individual civil rights, and drug-related crime. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**V08's POV:**

 

 

I opened drawer after drawer. There wasn't much time left. I caught a glimpse of the folder I was looking for, grabbed and opened it. _"Did you find it?"_ I heard Cato's voice in my earpiece. "Yeah" I replied. I securely tucked the folder in my shoulder bag and made my way to the door. However, there were footsteps approaching the room. Two armed men barged in, scanning around. Finding nothing, they lowered their guns and looked at each other confused, before glancing up. I jumped from above the door frame and crashed their heads together, making them fall on the ground. One of the two grabbed his gun and pointed at me but I shoot him first. The second man was about to stand up, therefore he fell on the floor unconscious after I hit his head with the grip of my gun. I kicked their pistols away, then turned around and sprinted away to my exit spot.

 

It all happened so fast. Well, for them, not for me. I am known as the most agile agent with brilliant senses and intuition. I trust my skills, so I'm the one who always collects the evidence.

 

I had examined the route of this mansion before, Cato told me where my exit spot was. I only had to run for less than a minute to reach the room. As I stepped in, I immediately knew I was not alone. I quickly pointed my gun at the sofa. My senses told me there was another presence in this room. _"What is it? Weren't you already at the spot?"_ Cato asked but I didn't reply. "Who are you?" I asked. Behind the sofa I could see someone's head, the person was slowly standing up.

 

It was a man; he looked a few years younger than me, with an over-sized sporty jacket and a backpack. The stranger looked at me with wide, scared eyes. A civilian. This was a private mansion, a property of a criminal named Im Changmin, no civilian were supposed to be here. "Get out of the room, now" I demanded. I swore to thank Paris for making me wear my face mask, who knows what would happen if I were identified by a civilian. The boy rushed towards the door and I was ready to lower my gun and leave this place, but suddenly, the young man turned around and pointed a _gun_ at me out of blue. He surprised me and I unconsciously clenched the grip of my gun harder. But he looked like he's having an internal war to shoot me or not. He looked too young and too hesitant for a fighter. He didn't look like an agent at all. Also, Changmin wouldn't send a rookie to hunt an upper-class agent. The stranger was analysing my appearance. "Who are you?" I asked again. He looked out of place. The man just gulped and slowly lowered his gun. "Gimme that, it's not a toy" I approached him, holding out my hand.

 

The stranger's eyes glinted in panic and he raised his gun again. My reflexes kicked in and I sent his gun flying away and crashing to the ground. The look of horror on his face was satisfying to me and I noticed he was actually cute, too cute to be holding a weapon. I took my chance while he was unfocused glancing back at his gun and twisted his arms behind him, pushing him into a wall, face first. He squirmed and groaned. I leaned my face next to his ear. "In different circumstances you would be interrogated. Consider yourself lucky." I let go of him and jumped out of the window from ground floor. A van was already waiting for me. I jumped in but before closing its doors I looked up at the stranger's face and wiggled my fingers to the cute fucker, then sending him a flying kiss, forgeting I was wearing my mask. Well, that was nice meeting you, preferably never meeting again, thank you. "What was that? You're such a flirt, V" Paris kicked my leg. My comrades knew I was gay and they weren't judging me too badly, that's why I allowed myself to do something like that to my enemies. I was happy this mission was a success. But there were so many questions about this suspicious civilian lingering in my head. Maybe he was an amateur, a random young man playing an agent or maybe a loser burglar, attacking a rich criminal.

 

 

**General POV:**

 

 

Luc watched the van till it disappeared from his view. He shuddered, rubbing his neck. A few voices could be heard, approaching the room. Luc glanced at his gun, which was lying on the other side of the room and then looked back at the road where he last saw the van. He sighed "Impressive.." The room's door soon opened, but the room was already empty.

 

 

**V08's POV:**

 

 

I lied on my bed, shifting from side to side. I know that it's just work, that I shouldn't think about it and just sleep. But I couldn't calm my running mind. It's my first time seeing an intruder like that, hiding at the beginning, pointing a gun at me later. Not an agent, not a civilian?.. Who was he and why was he hiding at that certain room as if waiting for me? He looked like a rookie agent, too irresolute to be after me to kill me. So what was his goal after all?..

 

 

**General POV:**

 

 

CCRSB's Cato's team has a main target, Im Changmin. He's the one behind massive drug selling and occasional murders. Changmin has many units all around the capital, in weirdest places.

Cato found out his main base in the woods. Before that, they have to collect enough evidence to be able to send him to jail.

 

 

_[Changmin's 'abandoned' factory]_

 

 

V08 opened the window and told Paris to go first. Paris jumped out and immediately ran behind the corner to his motorcycle, putting his helmet on. V08 was about to jump out too, but again, the presence in the room made itself known. Agent looked to his side and moved just in time. The same intruder from the last mission stood there and unsuccessfully shot at V08's head. V08 gritted his teeth and swore under his breath. Great, that intruder-dipshit just got out their location to Changmin's men. It seemed young man realised that himself, panicked and shot at the agent a few more times. Even though V08 was the most agile agent in his agency, he still couldn't avoid a bullet that hit his side. He jumped out the window, holding his side and ran to his motorcycle. Paris met him midway and released a few shots at the intruder. "Paris, come on!" V08 yelled, while putting on a helmet. He rubbed his bruised side and felt the bullet stuck in the fabric of his bulletproof vest. He securely placed it in his pocket and started the engine of his motorcycle. Looking back he saw the intruder jumping through the same window and running to the forest next to factory. He could see armed bastards filling the room they just escaped from. That means the unknown man wasn't one of them, he also escaped. Both agents drove away, hearing shooting behind their back.

 

 

_[CCRSB building]_

 

 

V08 sat on his bed, rubbing his face. Turns out the intruder wasn't a civilian, but some kind of an agent. He was good at moving invisible and definitely had shooting skills. As much as V08 knows, intruder's target was him. But he had no idea who sent him.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by knocking and his door opening. Jay's face popped up and his usual blinding smile was nowhere to be seen. "Hey. I got the results about our unknown agent's bullet. You were right, he's not in Changmin's group, since they only use 9mm Luger bullets, but the one you got shot with was .40 S&W". He said as he closed door behind himself and sat next to V08. "We think his aim was you and you.. have a choice of skipping our next mission." V08 furiously stood up and waved his hands in disbelief. "You think I can't do it?.. You saw him, Jay, he's just a confused man, and I am _an upper-class agent_ , the one who can make it through fights with experienced agents, and you think I can't do it?!" Jay stood up and carefully walked forward, extending his arms in a calming manner. "I know, I know, but he's slowing us, today he shot at you and gave out your location, it's risky for you to go.." V08 gritted his teeth. "I'm going. Tell them I'm going."

 

 

_[Built-in warehouse in old mines]_

 

 

V08 was able to convince his team that it was okay for him to go. Plus, this time they weren't intruding Changmin's territory, but researching the old mines where their target was keeping all the drugs. Firstly factory, then old mines. V08 wondered if Changmin was not only selling weed but smoking it too.

 

When they arrived, it was quiet, as expected. V08 and Paris both went to a ramshackle tunnel. It was dark and a bit colder than outside. There were random wooden boxes here and there as if showing this mine was actually used. _"You're close."_ They heard Cato say through their earpieces. Paris adjusted his flashlight and moved it to observe a rather strange wooden door. _"You're right next to it. Do you see any kind of entrance?"_ Cato asked. "Indeed I do" Paris answered and V08 went to open it. It was too dark to see what's inside, so V08 turned on his Cyclops Thor-X Colossus spotlight and for a few seconds they were blinded by it. "Okay, my flashlight is useless comparing to _that_ " Paris said, poking a monster-sized lens. V08 laughed and stepped into a warehouse.

 

It had metal walls, two desks, a metal rack in the corner and a shit-load of space. According to agent's first impression, at least ten trucks would fit in there. There was also a massive entry door for said trucks. He placed his spotlight on the ground, turning it to the desks. Then V08 froze. "Paris, you should watch my back outside the door." Paris turned to look at him and saw the serious look in V08's eyes, reflecting the light. "Sure" Good, Paris played along. When he was left alone in the warehouse, he walked to the desk and cautionary started looking through the drawers. He knows someone's here, he can sense it. And he has an idea who that could be. V08 knew he was right when he heard the door locking behind him and Paris yelling his name. His spotlight illuminated a silhouette of a man. "Finally we're alone" A honey-ish voice echoed. V08 had his nerves cold, but inside his guts twisted. Their mission intruder wasn't a rookie. If not his senses, V08 would probably be dead for 2 times already. "What's your plan, stranger?" V08 thanked whoever was in the sky for giving him a deep voice. His question made the other one open his mouth and then close it, gulping. "What do you think it is?" Fake confidence. That for sure is clear in his voice. V08 smirked. "A fight, of course."

 

Intruder took out and loaded his gun, shooting everything he had at V08. Agent skillfully avoided bullets while grabbing a chair standing at the desk and throwing it at the unknown agent. Young man dodged it but lost focus for a second, letting V08 slip away from his view. He panicked, looking around and turned to a corner right before getting a quick crushing punch to his face. V08 took his gun and threw it far away from them. "I can fix you with my bare hands" he said and punched his attacker again. "What's your name?" Intruder backed away to a wall, rubbing his bleeding nose. "I'm Luc."

 

"Never heard of you, Luc. Who are you working to?" Luc glared at him and posed like a boxer. "Aah, not talkative, are we?" V08 approached him and was ready to give him another punch, but Luc's tricky movement and kick made him fall on the ground. Luc worked fast as he sat on V08's stomach and started strangling him. "I really hate you, you know that?" V08 spat through his clenched teeth and kicked the mysterious agent away. _"I'm trying to open the door, it has a complex lock, it'll take me about 7 to 10 minutes, will you be okay?"_   He heard Paris say in his earpiece. "Yeah, take your time, I've got this" V08 answered while holding an intense stare on Luc. Intruder loudly gulped but didn't back away.

 

"Are you assigned to kill me?" V08 asked. Luc remained silent, clenching his fists in a boxer position. "Well yeah, what else would it be.." V08 sighed. He suddenly sprinted forward. Luc tried to throw a punch at him but V08 dodged and used it to catch his wrists and slam him to the metal wall. Luc forgot how to breathe for a second when he had dark, blood-thirsty predator-like eyes only inches away his own. It's like V08 was stealing his air. V08 stared at Luc's eyes and slowly leaned in. Luc was breathing fast and gulping audibly. V08 stayed like that for a few seconds, then sighed, leaned away and knocked Luc out. "I almost kissed a bastard who's trying to kill me. Great.."

 

He rubbed his neck and walked away, thinking of how attractive this unknown agent actually is. "Paris, I'm opening the door" V08 said through his earpiece and heard Paris groan. When he unlocked and opened the door he saw his colleague's face of disappointment. "I needed about 30 seconds to finally unlock it" V08 laughed "I can lock it again if you want" Paris turned his flashlight to his friend's face "Do it and I'll kill you". V08 shooed his hand away and laughed bitterly "I already have enough people who want to kill me.."

 

"Right, where's the intruder? Did you kill him?" V08 shook his head. "No, but I knocked him out, he's lying behind the desk." Both walked to the desk and V08 cursed. "Son of a b--" of course Luc was gone. V08 hit the desk, almost crushing his fist, taking out all the hate for Luc and heard an unexpected 'click' sound. Paris kneeled and opened a hidden drawer with a few thin folders. "I guess they hid it so well that they themselves forgot about it" Paris said, flipping pages. "Take them, we should go" V08 said and gave the warehouse one last look.

 

 

_[CCRSB building]_

 

 

"We've got useless folders.. Except for two pages" Cato said, spreading papers on the round table in their office. Everyone was there, except Jay. "Archie?.. He's bellow Changmin in drug selling income charts, but he's well-known for his gun industry. I wonder what they are planning.." Mr. K said. "I have no idea but I don't like where this is going" Cato answered. "Yeah, if Archie gets involved too, it will be even harder to get evidence" V08 agreed. "I think we'll have to keep an eye on h-" Paris started and closed his mouth when they saw Jay entering their conference room. "How was it?" Mr. K asked him.

 

Jay walked to the table and opened a paper folder, placing a bunch of photos on the table. "I had to take photos of the mass drug dealers' meeting and-" He lifted one of the photos. "There's something serious going on between Changmin and Archie." Everyone exchanged serious looks and Jay continued. "They were acting all friendly, but when Changmin went to get drinks, Archie attached some kind of tracking device to his suitcase." Jay lifted a photo showing Archie attaching something tiny to Changmin's suitcase.

 

"Mr. K, what are we gonna do?" Their leader started placing the photos back to their paper folder and sighed. "This is a chance to catch both."

 

 

_[CCRSB dorms]_

 

"Paris! Do you need anything from supermarket?" V08 asked, pulling on his favorite blue sweater. His friend's face popped out of his dorm room "Yea, buy me ice tea- oh, do you have to dress so gay?" V08 laughed and put on his shoulder bag. "Everything I have looks gay to you" Paris nodded and rubbed his chin. "Hmm.. You're right.. Maybe it's not the clothes.. Maybe it's you" Both laughed and V08 jokingly slapped Paris' hair. "Ok I'll buy you your ice tea for being so _funny_ ". Paris waved his hand before disappearing in his room. "I'll be waiting!"

 

V08 smiled and walked away. He was grateful to have Paris as his friend. It isn't common for a straight guy not to be homophobic, but Paris was an exception. A funny exception, to add. It's refreshing to speak with him, after all of V08's experiences. He was disowned when he came out, so he chose a job where having no family was an advantage. CCRS branch welcomed him with open arms, it was his new family. He also learned about his sharp senses and intuition, which gave him an upper-class agent status. It was his life, his home. V08 was even grateful for being disowned, he found his path where he felt accepted.

 

He was deep in thoughts with his guard down, maybe that mistake lead him standing in a backstreet and having a gun with silencer pointed at his head. His well-known intruder agent was facing his side. Cold metal touched V08's temple and he stood without movements. Luc breathed heavily. He extended his arm, slightly hitting V08's head and gritted his teeth. "Why..." Luc started, licking his drying lips "Why did you do all that before knocking me out?.." V08 made no move, thinking. "You had a chance to kill me, why didn't you do it? And _why_ did you do all.. _that?_ " It would be hard to understand what Luc was trying to ask, but V08 understood him. "I don't know" he simply answered with a sigh. Luc made a pained face and slowly lowered his gun. V08 turned to look at him. Luc had messy sided hair, was wearing a simple white dress shirt and a jacket. Agent looked at Luc's face again and saw his conflicted expression. V08 read through it and walked forward, cupping his face. Luc didn't resist when V08 kissed him, quite the opposite, he kissed back with as much desperation as V08. He pressed them together, snaking his arm around V08's waist, but that lasted only a few seconds before Luc pressed his hand against V08's chest and pushed him away with a great force.

 

He extended his arm again, pointing his gun at his destined enemy. Yet he clenched his teeth and bit his bottom lip, fighting tears. "I can't kill you. I can't do it..." he mumbled. Then Luc hurried away, leaving V08 standing in shock.

 

 

**V08's POV:**

 

 

_[CCRSB dorms]_

 

 

I slowly opened the door to his room and quietly walked in. He was sleeping in his bed, in a starfish position, as always. I placed a bottle of ice tea on his nightstand and left his room. Paris, neither remaining people of my team cannot find out about what happened today. I have no idea what happens next, Luc finally killing me or someone killing him for failing to do his job, but one thing I know, there's a feeling other than hate lingering between us.

 

 

**General POV:**

 

 

_[Im Changmin's mansion - Second floor]_

 

 

CCRSB team along with Mr. Etta were going crazy. The silent war between Changmin and Archie was now taken into action.

 

V08 gulped as he walked, pressed up by the wall. He could hear shooting in the distance. Changmin's building was a war zone right now. He just wished they could end this quick and take down two of their targets at once. At least Mr. Etta made the other agent teams join them, since it was impossible for four agents to stand against two of the most dangerous men with their armed troops. V08 flinched when he heard a gunshot just behind the wall. "Shit" he muttered and hid behind the corner. Door opened and someone walked out. V08 got ready to knock the person out. He peered over and sighed disappointed.

 

"Paris, I thought you were at the other side of the building" he whispered. "Nope, those guys are faster than I thought and before I knew I was running all around the building. There's a serious fight between those two" Paris answered. "What I know is that Changmin is on the third floor gathering his stuff" Paris said and V08 nodded. "We can't let him escape, but if we get to him now, we'll probably come face to face with Archie's men. That's too much of a risk." V08 pointed. They heard footsteps and held up their guns. "What are you guys doing here, we all have to go to the ground floor" Other team's agent named Z-B showed up and rushed to the stairs. "What, why?" Paris asked as they followed Z-B. "Archie's men injured my teammate Typhoon, we have to help him before he's killed. There are like ten of Archie's men, we're fucked" V08 could see Paris' face go pale and smiled, punching his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, dude". Paris gulped. "Yeah.."

 

 

_[Ground floor]_

 

 

"No, _no_ , shit, Typhoon" Z-B whisper-screamed and pressed his hand on agent's injury to stop the bleeding. "I-.. I have to get him out."

 

When they came to the ground floor, they found agent Typhoon alone in the big pile of his blood, the side of his neck shot open. Bastards left him die. V08 nodded but didn't dare to tell Z-B that his friend had no chances to survive. "Just be careful. And good luck. You'll need it." He said before pushing Paris out of the room. "We've got this".

 

V08 would lie if he said he didn't feel his heart rip apart every time he saw one of the agents getting shot. Especially if they're from his own team. But a good agent blocks out his emotions because emotions put him and other agents at risk. Yet V08 just simply can't ignore all of this.

 

V08 felt his shoulder being gripped. He turned to see Paris looking at him. "You okay?" V08 nodded. "Hey, we'll go there and show them who are the real bosses" Paris showed him his best badass smile and it made V08 smile back. Right. It's not the time to be weak. "We'll show them"

 

 

_[Second floor]_

 

 

V08 felt so goddamn proud when he and Paris took down nine men. They were panting and kicking away guns from their opponent's hands. Paris stopped and listened to his earpiece. "We have to go. Cato told me there're more men coming. Jay shot a few of them from outside but he also had to withdraw" V08 frowned and motioned for Paris to go first.

 

Just as his comrade jumped out of the window, V08 heard door open and saw either Changmin's or Archie's men, he wasn't sure. He considered shooting at them but he was alone against five men. Instead, V08 jumped behind the column. He was in a harsh situation. It was a miracle he didn't get shot. He took out his second gun and while his opponents were still shooting at the column, he stood up and readied himself. V08 inhaled and turned around. Five armed men were hiding behind corners and expensive sofas. V08 shot everything he had at them and was lucky enough to knock two men down and get one injured. He hid behind another column, panting.

 

V08 squatted down and planned to repeat the move again, but one of the men showed up out of nowhere and before V08 could stand up, the man kicked his head. Everything was blurred. Two men held him up while the one he injured earlier kicked him in the stomach. V08 groaned and tasted blood in his mouth. "Where did your people take Changmin to?" Alright, he won't be killed instantly. They think he's one of Changmin's men. Bad thing is that Archie's men are brutal.

 

Before interrogator asked anything else, V08 kicked his face really hard and managed to kick himself free from the other two's grasp. The man fell on the ground, holding his bleeding nose and moaning out of pain. The other one was fast enough to catch dizzy agent again and slam him to a hard wall. He was about to punch V08's face.

 

They heard a gunshot and the man who was holding V08 fell on the ground. His comrade took out a gun to shoot new attacker down. "What the hell are you doing?? We're in the same team, you fucking traitor!!" His gun was kicked away. V08 saw a glimpse of a familiar face behind a column which blocked his view. It was Luc.

 

V08 couldn't hide his shock. Luc was one of Archie's assassins and was currently fighting his own team. Luc moved quickly and sent his teammate fall on the ground unconscious. He turned his head and met V08's eyes. Losing his focus for a second gave the interrogator guy a chance to attack him. He grabbed Luc's hair and slammed his head into wall. V08 couldn't help himself but scream.

 

He grabbed a gun from the ground and shot all the bullets it had at the guy. Luc.. he came to save him, he betrayed his own team to defend V08, Luc saved his life and now he lied on the floor with a bleeding head. V08 threw the gun away and ran to him. Luc's head was split. "No.." V08 moaned through tears. It was his first time crying on mission. He held Luc's cheek, but the agent was unconscious and bleeding. V08 heard more gunshots somewhere in the building. He connected to Cato through his earpiece. "I need help to carry out an unconscious person, please hurry up". He furrowed his eyebrows and another wave of tears hit him. "I know why I didn't kill you back then, you hear me? I know why!" V08 held his own mouth for a few seconds before speaking again. "Because you're special to me" His stare was met by empty half-closed eyes. "Don't leave me when we just found each other..." V08 whispered and gripped Luc's hand.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_[CCRSB building]_

 

 

V08's mind was too occupied to notice his team's personal nurse treating his injuries, he even missed the mourning of agents at peace. Leaders planning new strategies was definitely out of his interest. He ignored Cato and Jay when they patted his shoulders, ignored his best friend Paris when he tried to talk to him, he just sat and waited.

 

His eyes shined up with a bit of light only when nurses finally let him in to Luc's ward. Everyone's voices and faces were faded out, he could only see Luc, his bandaged head, his face with a few plasters and his steadily heaving chest. He was breathing. He was alive.

 

V08 sat on a chair next to Luc and held his hand. It was very late and he felt fatigue from the mission forcefully closing his eyes. He fell asleep watching Luc and his calm breathing.

 

V08 flinched awake. Blurred light, coming from windows told him it was an early morning. He opened his eyes further and looked at the person before him. Luc was still lying in the same position as before. But V08 felt something, which possibly awakened him. He stared at their linked hands and prayed it wouldn't be his imagination. The grip on his hand was strong. V08 silently laughed through tears and felt Luc's fingers linking with his. Now his grip was even stronger than before and V08 was holding his mouth in amazement.

 

"You're awake.. You're awake" he said, more to himself than to Luc. Young agent's head slowly turned to his side and he opened his eyes without a rush. "Hey.." Luc whispered.

 

"Hello, stranger" V08 quietly answered with a huge grin shining on his face. "What's your plan?"

 

Luc smirked. "What do you think it is?" V08 couldn't hide happiness blooming in his chest, his cheeks begining to hurt from smiling. "Some healing, of course." Luc slowly chuckled under his breath. "Close enough... But I was thinking about a date."

 

 

 

**V08's POV:**

 

 

Two months ago my enemy saved my life on a dangerous mission. Archie personally killed Changmin before any of the teams could reach him. The evidence we collected became useless and Archie took our new main target's position. We worked hard to put him in jail and we can proudly announce that today we succeeded to achieve that.

 

 

_[CCRSB building]_

 

 

We came back and were met by everyone cheering, our leader Mr. K clapped proudly and even his boss Mr. Etta watched us with respect. Both came to congratulate us and shake our hands. We were able to put down a dangerous gun and drug dealer, a killer. I laughed at Paris when our team's nurse walked to him and gave him a bottle of his favorite ice tea. He hugged her and kissed her cheek, making everyone in the hall whistle.

 

My attention was completely stolen when I saw a certain face in the crowd. He ran to me and hugged me with such strength I thought he would strangle me. Luc nuzzled his face in my shoulder and sighed. "Congratulations, Tae" I chuckled and stroked his nape. "Keep it down or they'll find out you're calling me by my real name, Jungkook" I whispered his name to his ear and he shivered. He cupped my face and looked at me, his breathtaking smile making my heart go crazy yet again. I slowly leaned in and caught his lips in a slow kiss, forgetting everything else in the world. This moment was everything that I wished in my life.

 

"Ha! Gayyy!" And it was ruined by my best friend who thinks he's _funny_. I turned my body and glared at him. Jungkook took my hand and gave me a smirk with a challenging look. I grinned and we both jumped forward, chasing a screaming agent.

 

 

 

 

Soon Paris and our nurse started dating, my love became my teammate and after many intense years of dangerous missions we decided to buy a house next to the river. It wasn't scary to grow old at all. I was happy remembering the first day I saw Jungkook. I really wanted to kill him at that moment and turns out he had to kill me too. The scar on his forehead reminded us of our first date when he almost blacked out with his bandaged head. I remember him complaining that he had to train again to be accepted to my team, but then changing his mind after Cato- Namjoon started training him. I remember him hanging out with our team's sniper Hoseok and playing cards with him when I wasn't around and then all of us meeting and having a hi-quality conversation. I remember Jimin's wedding when we gave him and his wife a present, a huge Nerf gun set. Later my best friend told us that they were often successfully using it with a 'happy ending'. I remember Jungkook's funny face when I got my leg injured on one mission and him ruthlessly shooting at anyone who tried to approach us. Looking back I realize that my life wasn't boring. We were happy, we _are_ happy and that is all that matters.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposted to be like: Agents fight for their lives as they try to succeed their mission  
> But it turned out more like: Agents do some agent stuff + some deep ending
> 
> Btw BTS the actual bulletproof boyscouts can you imagine it
> 
> Also I'm so happy I wrote this, I spent many hours shaping the idea, fixing it, researching, rewriting and all ♡  
> Have a nice day, whoever just read this! ♡


End file.
